My little Magic Wiki
Welcome to the My little Magic Wiki! Started in early May of 2014, we are a band of fans of the show My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, who come to RP (Role play) the lives of our favorite characters and create fun original characters too! Please read the rules before joining. Also remeber to put @mlm_example as your username. Guidlines We all know how much fun My little pony is, and how we'd love to jump in. But before you do this come and read the rules and hints that will help you join us into the magical world of My little magic. 1. Please no cursing or bad language of any kind,( Oh hay seeds, What the hay? etc is fine.) I mean would you hear the ponies actually curse? No. Crap is not really allowed, use words like manure (aka Horse/cow poop) 2. Don't rush into a RP, don't worry RPing will come to you. Don't force it. If you come out of nowhere,mentioning a mane character, it's kind of rude, not everypony will want to role play with you. 3. No sex, rape, inaporpiete actions durring the RP. this is like My little pony, so play nice. Kissing on the cheek is acceptable 4. Keep in good grammer and spelling! Sorry if this seems forcing, but try to! 5. MLM is in EST (eastern standered time!) So if you mention someone, and they are offline sleeping, then they cannont RP. 6. When you are OCC (Out of character) put (( )) so we know you are out of character. Don't use it too much though, if you want to have a conversation with somepony, OOC, take it to the DM. 7. Do not jump into a RP imediatly, let a RP come to you, relax. Meaning don't poof out of nowhere at someone's house. Pinkie Pie is an exception that I will explain. 8. Pinkie Pie is a wacky crazy pony, who breaks the forth wall a lot, if you've noticed in the show. So if you see her poof out of nowhere, tap Luna on the shoulder then jump through a portal. That's normal Pinkie Pieness. Just because she can do it does NOT mean you can too. (This is acceptable for @mlm_CheeseS, and @mlm_Doctor). If you have any reasons why your character must break the forth wall contact @mlm_Pinkie through DM. 9. Be nice to other Rpers, if they are new, make sure they have fun and don't yell at them. Help them become awesome RPers 10. Absoloutly NO dating any of the manes, princesses etc if you are an OC. 11. Always when doing a action put asterisks (* *) Example: *@mlm_Spitfire begins to fly laps* So we know what you are doing. 12. Absolutly DO NOT force people intp your Role- play. If they want to RP with you, and they have heard of you, they can. If not, then that's okay too. Not everypony wants to RP with you, and forcing them into a RP will make them NOT want to RP with you at all. Example: *trots around looking for gems until a pack of angry Diamond Dogs attack you* Help me! Somepony help! Save me!. This shows a huge red flag, making it seem like if they don't RP with you it's a life or death situation. This isn't good. Just relax have fun, if your OC is a earth pony that loves to paint, go paint! Nothing intresting, but you can make it fun. 13. Finally please try not to have your OC a royalty or an Alicorn. Just stick to Earth, pegases, Unicorn, Crystal or even a Breezie. Or if you don't want a pony try a dragon, griffen etc. 14. No guns, weopons, grenades etc. Party cannons, cupcakes and magic spells are allowed. 15. Always have fun! This is supposed to be a kind and friendly envirorment, so play nice everypony. Those are all the Guildlines, make sure to follow all of them, to have a nice and easy Roleplay! :) Links Read these links, yes, all of them. *@MyLittleMagic on Twitter *@mlm_Mod on Twitter *Stories- By Everypony *How To Befriend the Mane Six- by Rainbow Dash *Memorable Events- by Sky High *Choosin' a OC (Helpful notes by Apple Bloom) *Pinkie's RP tips! *Attention and How to Get It- A Guide by Sky High *RD's tips on how to stay canon Ponies of Importance You all know them! The mane characters, the characters you want your OC to be PFFs (Pony friends forever) with. This is normal and all of the show characters, know this. But if you make them feel uncomfortable, they will not want to RP or even be friends with you. Remember, they are just like you, just people who love to Role Play. Now, this goes for everypony, but especially manes. For example, don't @mention them randomly. Especially if it doesn't make sense. Unless you're Pinkie, but those rules only apply to her. Good Scene: *@mlm_Rainbow is doing tricks, @mlm_Example watches her as she passes through each cloud leaving a rainbow streak of color* Oooh, ahhh!! Dash may not respond but this makes her scene feel real. Bad Scene: *@mlm_Celestia is having tea in Canterlot* *@mlm_Example waves to @mlm_Celestia* Hiya Princess! This is out of context. How did you get in the castle for one thing? Last note: Do not feel like you "need" to follow somepony, if they make you feel uncomfortable, don't follow them! Give yourself time to get used to them. Then when you want to follow them. =Ponies We Have!= Manes These are the Mane 6- the six main characters from the show. Each holds an Element of Harmony. Princess Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie AppleJack Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Spike the Dragon Royalty These pretty (and handsome) prince/sses are (see what I did there?) the royalest of the royal! Come to these godlike figures for help. Princess Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia Princess Luna Princess Cadance Shining Armor @mlm_Skyla CMCs These four cute little crusaders are always lookin' for their cutie marks! Who gets what? (Links are by most relevant, most recent characters.) Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle Scootaloo @mlm_Babs Wonderbolts These Wondrous Bolts are the fastest team in Equestria! Go, Wonderbolts! Soarin' Spitfire Fleet Foot Surprise OCs Feel free to add your @mlm OC here, too! OCs are Original Characters. *Sky High | Sky High on Twitter *Misty Category:Browse Category:RP Category:RP tips